


Cinterwood Farm

by Anom788



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anom788/pseuds/Anom788
Summary: Zoey took over her Grandpa's farm for a new start and to run from her past. Three years later, her past is catching up to her. Zoey must decide, will she be on the run again or will she fight to stay with the people she loves.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Second Chance 

 

I wake up to being suffocated by my cat. I swipe at her gently and she gets off me willingly. I take a deep breath of fresh of air. Now fully awake, I swing my legs off my bed and get up to go the kitchen. I feed my cat first, she goes under my legs and purrs happily. The door of my cottage opens as I start to make breakfast.

"Morning" I call without looking away from my work.

"Morning" a deep male voice mumbles. I turn now and smile at the man who's staring at a spot on the wall. Shane has been working with me from the very beginning.

"Take a seat" He takes a chair and does so.

I finish making the pancakes and slide it into two plates. I place them down on the table and sit.

"So what's the plan today, boss?" He asks as he takes a bite of his food.

I think as I cut into my pancake "Hm.. Let's see. The usual I guess"

"I… was thinking-" he pauses and I look up at him.

"Maybe afterwards you want to have a cold one by the lake?" He isn't looking at me again.

"Sure" I say easily.

He looks at me now and gives me a gentle smile, I return it with a fond smile of my own.

We finish the rest of our meal in compatible silence. We put the dishes in the sink to wash later and exit the cozy cottage to begin our work. The sun is barely peeking up in the sky, and a warm orange is shining through the dark sky. We seperate then, I go to our crops and he went to take care of our animals. I check the soil and the plants themselves since the sprinklers did my work for me.

"Lookin' good boys and girls" I tell them happily.

I look around to see rows and rows of crops. To my left I could hear clucking and quacking as well as the sounds of the barn animals. I turn to sound to see Shane sheperding the sheeps outside. I smile at the sight. We made this, all of this. I wouldn't have reached this far without him, him and the rest of town aswell. Ah, I'm getting distracted. I should get back to work. I return to the cottage and got my tools to fix the fences. When that was done, I turn right where three sheds were placed. I enter the first shed and stack a few crates together before carrying it outside to the front of the cottage. When I was half way done, Shane came to my side.

"Need help with that?" I carried another stack of crates but stopped to answer.

"There's still the jam" I said.

"Got it" He disappears into the second shed. I  am exhausted by the time I finish. It's late in the afternoon now, the sun is going down. They should me here soon.

I hear a car coming up the road and see a familiar blue truck. I wave and a blonde man sitting in the cab of the truck waved back. The truck pulled up and a stern looking man climbed out of the passenger seat. Sam jumped out from the cab.

"Afternoon Farmer" Sam says with his usual bright smile.

"Afternoon Sam, Kent. Shane is just finishing up"

Kent nods and begins to put the crates in the cab, while Sam helps.

I greet the man in the driver seat.

"Hey Mayor. A fine day eh?"

"Oh Indeed! I can't wait to get back for a drink"

We continue to talk idly until Shane returns with the last of the crates.

"These are the last of it"

They finish loading and left the farm to head to the city. They were in charge of selling them off. It used to be just the Mayor but he can't do it all alone anymore. We watch the truck until it disappeared from view.

"Want to get that drink now?" I smile.

"Sure"

We reached the lake and he quickly went into his place to get the drinks. I take out my shoes and sit at the edge of the dock. My toes lightly touched the water, I traced circles until I hear heavy footsteps on the wooden dock.

"Here" He hands me a nice cold beer before taking a seat beside me.

I take a sip, feeling the refreshing liquid slither down my throat and the warm spread of alcohol in my stomach.

"Ah. Nothing like a cool drink after a long ass day"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Shane smirks and raises his can before taking a long sip.

The autumn breeze blew gently as we sit side by side. My head is starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Shane?" I call quietly.

"Yea?" He answers, matching my tone.

"I'm happy we got out of the city"

"Me too" he whispers.

I'm glad we escaped… escaped Joja, the war… and the memories of everything we have lost. Together we made something new, our second chance… our farm, Cinterwood.


	2. Dinners and Villain Slaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey is invited to have dinner with Marnie's family. In another realm, set inside the Solorian Chronicles; Sera and her friends need to defeat the evil Sirrom and save the land of Ferelen.

Chapter 2

 

The next morning I did the same routine. Shane and I ate breakfast and we went to work. We take care of the animals first. I pet Rusty, she was my very first cow.

"Shane, I think it's time to put Rusty down"

Rusty let's out a weak moo. It's been weeks since she gave any milk, and she is slowly getting weaker and weaker. Shane had to keep her in the barn yesterday. I could wait until she goes naturally but it will upset the other animals.

Shane went to her and gave her a calming rub.

"You sure?" I scratched her behind her horns.

"Yea, can you tell Marnie?" He nodded grimly.

We left the barn and continued on to the crops where rows of pumpkin were all ready to harvest.

"By the way Jas wants to have you for dinner"

He said as he picked the ripe vegetable.

"Are you sure it's not you who wants me over for dinner?" I teased.

He looked away for a moment, embarrassed.

"Of course not, I would have told you otherwise"

"Uh huh" He scratched his neck.

"You coming or not?"

"Sure. What should I bring?" He waved me off.

"Nothin' Just need you" I raised a brow and he blushed.

"Buh. You know what I mean" I giggled and he smiled slightly. When we were done we seperated for the day as there wasn't anything else to do on the farm. What should I do today? Sam did mention there was a game today. I make my up the mountain until I reach Robin's house. I knocked on the door and Maru answered.

"Hey Maru"

"Oh hey Zoey, here to visit Seb?" I nodded and she opened the door wider to let me in.

I went down the basement stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard someone call from the room.

I walked in to see Sam, Abigial, and Sebastian already sitting around a table.

"Hey you came!" Sam cheered.

"Take a sit" Abigial offered. I took a sit on one of the chairs.

"Hey" Seb greeted quietly.

"Hey. Did you pick characters yet?"

"Nope. We were just about to" Sam says popping the "p"

Then a silence fell over the room and we all look at each other…

"I pick Warrior" Abigial shouted

"Rouge" I quickly added. Damn I wanted Warrior.

"Wizard" Seb pitched in.

We all turned to Sam who was looking at us in confusion then he groaned.

"Do I have to be the healer?" He whined

"We are playing on Nightmare level so we need a healer" Abigial explained.

"Fine" he pouted.

Then we sat back and listened to Seb as he weaved a tale of adventure and heroism. After a few hours we finally reached the boss. Seb and I were killed, leaving Abby and Sam.

"Ok so if you roll a net 20 you can finish him right here" Seb handed her the die. We leaned in and watched in bated breath as she slowly rolled the die in her hands and dropped it on the table. It rolled on it's side and… stopped just a square away from 20.

"Nooo" She wailed and we all looked in despair.

"Sera swings her maul down on Sirrom, catching him on his shoulder. He grunts and steps back but he keeps hold of his weapon"

"Now it's his turn"

"Sirrom straightens up and raises his weapon. He lunges at Sera and peirces her. He stumbles back, suffering from his wounds"

"You take 7 damage and are now poisoned"

He turns to Sam.

"Your turn"

"I heal Sera with a Level two healing spell" he said quickly.

"That won't get rid of the poison"

"That's okay" Seb then continued.

"Edwin raises his staff and Sera was bathed in soft green light"

He grinned "And now it's your turn Abigial"

A similar grin appeared on her face. She eagerly took the die from his hands and rolled, the die lands on 18.

"Sera takes up her maul once more, gritting her teeth she swings horizontally hitting Sirrom on the chest. He groans and falls on his knees"

He looked up at all of us and continued.

"I surrender Hero, please spare me"

"What do you do?" Abigial thought about it.

"No. You killed my friends, this is justice" She announces with finality.

"He bows his head and accepts his fate"

"Sera readies her maul once more and swings with finality. Sirrom is dead and peace reigns again in the land of Ferelen. Sera and Edwin were hailed as heroes and thier story will passed on as a legend. The End"

We all looked at each other with satisfied smiles.

"That was great!" Abigial exclaimed.

We all talked a little more, discussing the campaign. Then my eyes drifted to the clock.

"Oh no, I got to go" I stood.

"Going home?" Sam asked

I shake my head "No. I'm having dinner with Marnie's family"

"Oh alright"

"Take care"

"Thanks for coming Zoe" Seb said.

I waved goodbye to them and quickly made my way down the mountain and to Marnie's ranch.

I knocked on the door and Jas opened it. 

"Zoey!" She squealed and tackled me. I laughed and hugged her back. 

"Hey Jas. How are ya?" 

We let go of each other and Jas takes my hand and leads me into the main room all the while talking about her day.

"And then Vincent put the frog in my face!"

"That is pretty gross" I laughed.

I looked up to see Shane standing in front of us. 

"Hey Shane" 

"Hey. Dinner is ready" 

"Got it"

We enter the kitchen where Marnie was setting a fish dish on the table.

"That looks delicous" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Why thank you, dear." 

"Sit, sit" I take a sit on one of the chairs and Jas and Shane do the same.

Dinner was fun. We talked about our farms, gossip, and everything else. They were like a family to me, small and kinda broken but still a family.

When dinner was over, Marnie persuaded Shane to walk me home.

"You really don't need too"

"Oh no, he wants to don't you, dear?" Shane just shrugged and when Marnie wasn't looking, he rolled his eyes at me which made me giggle. 

"Penny said were gonna visit the farm tomorrow"

"Yep. We will be teaching you about crop hybrids"

"Coool. What's that?" Her interest made me happy.

"You'll find out tomorrow" 

"Aw" She said disappointed. It didn't last long.

"Oh! Oh! Can I ride your cow?" 

"Cow? Why not the horse?" 

Shane intercepted before I could answer. He was putting on his large hoodie.

"Cause I'm not old enough to ride a horse silly"

She said in a "You should have known that" voice. 

"Oh, of course" 

Jas beamed unaware of the sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright let's go" I waved goodbye to them both and followed Shane out into the bitter cold. 

"Gah. Should have brought a jacket"

Pftt. Your fault" I glared at him.

"Gimme your hoodie"

He jumped out the way of my grabby hands.

"No way. I was smart enough to bring it"

"Fine" I said, giving up. Then added.

"You're such a gentleman, you know that?"

"Why thank you" He said with a ear splitting grin.

"I hate you" I glared at him again.

He just shrugged and we kept on walking.We reached my porch and faced each other.

"You want to stay for a few beers?"

"Sure" 

We entered the cottage and Shane went to the couch while I grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. I sat down on the couch with him and handed him a bottle.

"Jas was really happy you were coming over. She couldn't stop talking about it the whole day"

I laughed "Well what can I say the kids love me"

He smirked "Let's see how long that will last"

"What do you mean?"

He put his legs up on the coffee table.

"Y'know she becomes a sullen teenager and suddenly she can't just talk to you anymore"

"Then she starts dating…" I added with a laugh.

He groaned at the thought. Then a silence fell over the both of us.

"They grow up so fast huh?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" He said while taking a sip of his beer.

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Remember when it was just the three of us?"

He chuckled "Uh huh. Pillow forts and Princess movies…"

"Late nights and frozen pizza…" 

"Oh. Remember when she kept singing the theme of Summer for like a year?" I added.

"Yoba. That was the worst"

"Moving here was good for her. Fresh air, friends and a whole town who loves her…"

We kept talking, remembering old times until the clock hit midnight.

He groaned "I should go" I nod and sat up. We were slightly buzzed.

"See ya tomorrow" I gave him a hug.

"See ya"


	3. Winter Storms and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey is stuck at home and while looking in a bunch of old boxes remembers something and someone from her past.

 

Chapter 3

 

Winter starts out with one of the biggest snowstorm of the century. Ok I'm exaggerating a little, but it's pretty bad. Thankfully the automatic feeders will feed the animals. I get a text message as I eat breakfast. I open it so see its from Shane. He's asking if everything is alright and I reply in the affirmative. After I ate breakfast, I played some video games in my room. I got another text, this time from Sam.

  
"Found that laptop yet?" Oh right. I almost forgot.

  
I told Sam I had an extra laptop to give to Penny so we can all play video games together. I power down the console and get up. I stretch and made my way to the living room and up the stairs. There is a small room filled with old boxes. I start sorting through all of them. Photo albums, old medals… I took out an old macaroni and cheese drawing Jas made. I take a picture and sent it to Shane. I continued to rifle through the boxes until I find a photo. It is of me and a young man, grinning from ear to ear. I remember this well. We are on a boat, that delivers livestock and horses, so we are posing in front of a beautiful brown mare. I put back the photo in the box, the memories held a bitter mix that I would be better off not thinking about.

  
"Ah here you are" I take out the laptop and brought it back to my room to charge.

  
After lunch I texted Sam back that I will bring it to him tomorrow. Now what? I guess I can read a book or something. I grab a book from the shelf and lie down on the couch. I lose myself in the book and slowly forget the photo I found, almost. When evening set in, I picked up my phone again to see a bunch of pictures sent by Marnie. I laugh as I scroll through them. One was Jas in a flower crown, holding up a teacup. The other was Shane also wearing a flower crown and his face is smeared with make up, he isn't happy. The last one is Shane sleeping and Jas holding a lipstick, grinning mischievously. I text Marnie, thanking her for the photos. It made my day. I eat a quick dinner and decide to retire early.  
  
I smell the ocean and hear the whinning of horses. I look around to see a row of horses, eating hay. Then I noticed the slow rocking of the ground beneath my feet. I'm.. in a boat? Right. I remember now.

  
"Stop lollygaggin'" A voice shouts. A man with gray hair and amber eyes stares at me with annoyance.

  
"Oh sorry sir" He sighs.

  
"Refill thier throughs" he orders.

  
"Yes sir"

  
I carry a bunch of hay in my arms and place into thier throughs. They were tied to a post with a tight sailor knot. I pull out a carrot from my pocket and approach one of the horses. A part of me wondered why there was a carrot in my pocket or how I knew it was there in the first place. I check my other pocket but it is empty. The brown mare looks at me expectantly and I hand over the carrot.

  
"Good girl, Maria"

  
I wait for her to finish the carrot before grabbing the brush and gently groom her. She nickers contentedly.  
"Your so good with them" I turn to the sound of the voice.  
It was a man who looks similiar to me. He has the same dark hair but cut short, gray eyes and olive skin.

  
"Want to give it a try?" He laughs.

  
"No way! I don't have an affinity for that"

  
"Come on" I grab his wrists and pull him to me. He resists at first then gives in.

  
"Here" Without thinking I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out an apple slice. Ok. Where did this coming from?

  
"Slowly now. Don't be afraid"

  
I guide his hand to the mare and she happily takes the apple slice from him. "See that wasn't so bad huh?"

  
"I guess" He smiles happily.  
  
I then guide his hand to her neck and let go. He pats her; Maria enjoys the attention. "This is so much better than peeling potatoes all day" I laugh.

  
"We are almost there anyway" Which reminds me.

  
"Where will we go anyway. Do you have a destination in mind?"

  
He nods "Uh huh, Zuzu City. I know a guy there who can hook us up with a job in this company called Joja" He turns to me.

  
"Hey. Thanks for coming with me" He says suddenly.

  
"I wanted to go as much as you did"

  
"That's not what I meant. I'm glad we did this together. I couldn't have reached this far without you"

  
His eyes were earnest and I couldn't help but blush. Sometimes when he says things like that, I can't help but think there's something more to our relationship. Or maybe he just thought of me as a really close friend I don't know.

  
"I mean.. I'm glad it was you" He rambled when I didn't say anything.

  
"Without you I probably wouldn't have had the courage too do it so.." I stop.

  
The boat is slowing down. I peek in a nearby window see that we were docked.

  
"Huh? Why did we stop?" James asks in confusion.

  
"We docked. Did you know we had a stop?" He shakes his head.

  
A few moments pass then… we hear running in our direction. We look around and see a man climbing down the stairs to us in a hurry. His eyes are wide with fear and alarm.

  
"We are at a checkpoint! Hide!"

  
We scramble and James and I run back to a compartment where a trapdoor is hidden. We climb down, it barely fit the both of us. I don't know where the other guy is. We waited… then I hear heavy footsteps getting closer. I glance at James, he hears it too. The sound stops. Then they speak.

  
"Well look what we have hear" One voice bolsters.

  
"Hiding in the rowboats really? That's pretty obvious"

  
Another laughs.

  
"I hear there's another two here" A more serious older voice asks.

  
"I wouldn't know" It's the guy who is taking care of the horses. He knows we are here, why isn't he saying anything? Is he really helping us?

  
"Search the area" I hear three pairs of footsteps walk around the area. I hear a door open, he's getting closer.The footsteps stop, James and I share a look.

  
"Clear" The man quickly leaves and I breathe a sigh of relief. I turn to James again and my breath hitches. Instead of James, I was faced with a scarred man in a uniform. He tilted his head.

  
"Found you" My heart beat harder then before.

  
His gray eyes were filled with cruel pleasure. Then I see a glint of sliver before being overwhelmed by pain.

  
"Now, die" He spits and leaves me alone to die. With blurry eyes I see James body twisted and half entangled with mine.

  
"J-James" I call desperately.

  
It is too late, he's gone. I close my eyes and let the pain consume me. I wake with a start; It's just a dream. I try to shake of the remains of the nightmare. I check the clock, it's only 3 in the morning. I lie back down and try to drift back to sleep. It isn't easy but slowly sleep comes lazily to take me away. Despite me trying to fight it, my last thought before I black out is his name.


	4. Shane Makes a Move?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe,Abby, and Shane go down the mines.

Chapter 4

 

Winter like past years are the toughest season of the year. There isn't much to do but fish and mine. So I made my way to the hot desert where the Skull Cave is located. I grimace as I exit the bus; It's strange to be in such a hot place after spending time back home where the cold is all encompassing. I waited at the entrance to the mines for my companions. Abigail arrived first and I greeted her.

  
"Thanks for coming, Abigail"

  
She shook her head "What are fellow guild members for"

  
I grinned; Abigail was part of the Adventure's guild just as much as I was. Not long after, Shane arrived. He was hunched over as he walked begrudgingly.

  
"You didn't need to come you know"

  
"Who else will keep you alive?" Then he noticed Abigail.

  
"No offense"

  
"None taken" She smiled easily.

  
We entered the mine and begin to fight our way through it, collecting ores along the away. Thankfully they were both handy with a sword. I knew I could trust them to have my back.

  
"Are you sure Seb is okay with this?" I asked as I broke a gemstone.

  
She blushed but nodded her head.

  
"Yeah. He... understands but he isn't happy about it"

  
They have been dating for about a year now and I knew for a fact that Seb was thinking of buying a certain pendant.

  
"I… know this is what I was meant to do"

  
Her eyes were determined and her jaw set. She was a whole different person from her two years ago. More confident and daring, she knew her lot in life and she was as happy as I had ever seen her. I was damn proud to call her my friend.

  
"Yeah" She smiled.

  
"I don't think I would have gotten the courage to do this without you. It feels good fighting monsters and keeping the town safe"

  
If no one fights them back they will take over the town. That was the true importance of the Adventure's Guild.

  
"Hey. I found a place to rest" Shane called from one of the smaller cavern rooms.

  
"Got it" I called back. We head on over to him but not before I put my arm around her companionably.

  
"I'm glad you joined. I don't have as much time to help the guild fight. Plus it's more fun when you tag along" She laughed.

  
"Now if only we can get rid of Shane" She joked.

  
"Buh. I heard that" We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

  
We all sat down and had a little picnic.

  
"Ugh. How can you eat that?" Shane asked, his face crumpled in disgust.

  
"It's so good. Try it" Abigail thrusts her half-eaten quartz in his face.

  
"No thanks. I'm good"

  
She returned to eating happily while Shane gave me a disbelieving look. I only shake my head and smiled.

  
"So you and Shane are pretty close huh?" Abigial asked.

  
I glanced at her then the direction Shane left to take a leak.

  
"You've known him since you were in the city?"

  
I didn't like talking about my past much but I answered all the same.

  
"Yea. We both worked in Joja"

  
"Is that how you guys met?"

  
"Yeah. My friend James, he took an interest in him so we three became close friends"

  
I smiled at the memory "I didn't like him all that much at first"

  
"You never mentioned a James" I blanched.

  
"I.. well.. I don't like talking about it. He.. died in an accident"

  
"I'm sorry" She was immediately apologetic.

  
"It's alright. Don't worry about it" I smiled and she smiled back, reassured.

  
"Why did you suddenly ask?" She shrugged.

  
"I've always been kinda jealous of your relationship. Are you sure there isn't anything special?"

  
"No and I don't think he feels that way either"

  
When I said that she frowned "I'm not too sure about that"

  
Before I could say anything, Shane returned and we continued down the mine. "We should stop here" I said.

  
We were all tired at this point so no one complained and we turned back. When we returned to town, the goods were split between us and we parted ways.

  
"Saloon?" I asked Shane.

  
"Saloon" He answered in an almost longing way.

  
We walked to the Saloon in compatible silence. We drank until midnight and then stumbled our way back to his place.

  
"Night Shane" I mumbled.

  
"Wait" He grabbed my wrist.

  
"What?" I asked confused. He stared hard at me for a few minutes before looking away.

  
"Never mind" He quickly let go and turned to enter his house.

  
What was that about? I shrugged and trudged up the path and to the farm. The moment my head hit the pillow I blacked out.

  
Shane  
  
I waited until I heard her footsteps fade before hitting my face with my hand.

  
"What was I doing?" I shook my head.

  
My heart raced, and my mind clouded with alcohol, confusion and another feeling I had been so careful to bury.

  
"I have to be careful of how much I drink" The irony did not escape him. He drinks to forget, but he can't drink to forget her.

  
I needed to be clear headed when I'm around her, or at least not drunk out of my mind. It didn't matter anyway, I reminded myself. After all why would an amazing girl like her want to be with a worthless guy like me? With that depressing thought I went to my room to retire for the night. Yet as I fell asleep I let myself imagine.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe gets a call from an old friend and must decide, for a target has once again been placed on her.

Chapter 5

 

 "It's so pretty" Zoey exclaimed.

She fingered the gems that made up the necklace in her hand. In the center of the necklace is a pendant, the mermaid pendant. Seb based the idea on the necklace of the shamans of old. There was even a blue feather between one of the gems and the pendant.

"Thanks" She handed it back to him gently.

"I can't believe you're getting married"

"That is if she says yes" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Of course she will"

  
"You think so?"

  
"I know so" He looked a little relieved.

  
Then suddenly the door flew open. They jumped as Abigail entered the room.

  
"Hey guys"

  
"Hey" The pair say say at the same time.

  
She looked at them suspiciously. "What are you two planning?"

  
"Nothing" Zoey sing songed.

  
"I better go, see you later"

  
She hopped up from the couch and made her way to the door. Abigail sat down on the couch where she once was. Zoe gave Seb a look that pretty much meant "This is it" He nodded.

  
With that Zoey walked out of the room and up the stairs. She took a deep breath of fresh air when she reached the exit. Seb's basement room is really stuffy, sometimes Zoe worries about his health. She makes her way back to the farm, since she had nothing more to do today. The sun had already set by the time she reached her home. She settled in her living room, cat in her lap, as she flipped through the channels. She stopped at the local news channel.

  
"Rumors of the draft return esclates as the tension between the Gotoro Empire and the Ferngill Republic intensifies. Will we be thrust into another war? Stay tuned for updates"  
Zoey turned the T.V off, as the man finished his report. Before she could process everything her phone rang. She jumped, suddenly feeling anxious. Zoe answered her phone and a famliar voice answered.

  
"Zoey?"

  
"Jade?" I heard a relived sigh from the other end. This confused her, and her heart dropped into her stomach.

  
"How have you been? It's been so long" Zoey put it as just her imagination.

  
"Good, I left the city and I'm a farmer now. How bout you? Still thier...a secretary?"

  
"A farmer eh? I can see that" She laughed.

  
"but yea I'm still a secretary. I do plan on leaving soon"

  
"Are you sure?" There's a slight pause.

  
"Yes. I've dealt with thier shit for years. I can't take itanymore, Zoe" Zoey's throat felt tight as she listened.

  
"What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

  
"I have connections in Xernil City. I will be staying there"

  
"You know your always welcome to stay with me"

  
She laughed again "Nah. I wouldn't want to disturb you and James. Plus, farming isn't for me"

  
Her words cut her, and she grew silent. "Zoey? What's wrong?"

  
"James is dead, Jade" There was a pause as the words hung around them.

  
"What? What happened?"

  
"He was in a "car accident"

  
"Shit" She hissed.

  
"Yea"

  
"This isn't good. When was it?" Zoey felt there was something more to her words.

  
"Three years ago. It's why I left the city."

  
"I'm sorry… I didn't know"

  
"It's alright" It was all she could say.

  
"I'm going to look into it"

  
"Jade, don't. It's too dangerous especially for you"

 

  
"No" Zoey could almost see her shaking her head.  
"He was my friend too. Plus it will be like one last she-bang before I leave this hellhole"

  
She sounded determined and Zoey knew she wouldn't budge. "Alright but be careful"

  
"I know, I know"

  
"One last thing, Zoe. I called to warn you"

  
"Warn me?"

  
"This is important especially with the whole thing with James"

  
"Three years ago, they found you only to lose you again. Now, I know why" Zoey took a deep breath as she continued.

  
"I..should have known. I should have called to check on you. I thought both of you were safe, I'm so sorry" her voice cracked.

  
"You didn't know. Even then there was nothing you could do. James would still be dead" Her voice sounded cold even to her.

  
"You're right" Zoe heard her take a deep shaky breath.

  
"So what were you saying?" She urged the other to continue.

  
"A guy named Morris came here and said he knows where you are" I cursed.

  
"What?"

  
"I don't know who he is, but it seems like he has an agenda against you"

  
"Yeah well, I may have ruined his business and got him fired" The farmer said,scratching her neck.

  
"That would do it"

  
"How long do I have?"

  
"Three days" That's long enough.

  
"Thank you for telling me, Jade" she snorted.

  
"Of course I would"

  
"Still it was pretty dangerous to do so"

  
"I'm going to be doing something even more dangerous now it seems"

  
"Jade" There was a sigh on the other end.

  
"You can't change my mind"

  
"Be careful, ok?"

  
"You too. I'll call again with updates"

  
"Ok. Talk to you soon"

  
"Hope so" then she hanged up.

  
Zoey stared at the phone in her hand for a moment before putting it back in it's reciever. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before standing up. With her thoughts filled, she kept her hands busy. She packed away everything that tied her to this place. She was going to disappear until this whole thing blows over then she can go back to her peaceful life on the farm. This thought process is what kept her sane. Then, she found her grandpa's letter in one of the boxes. She flipped it over, unfolded it, read it, flipped it again, read it, then folded it back up again. It was this letter that saved her. She found it in the darkest of times. Lost, afraid, and no where to go. The city that had been her lifeline became unsafe. She had just lost someone she loved, and a target was drawn on her back. This letter showed her a way to go, a second chance… a new start. Now that she thought about it, she will never be safe.

 

As long as they keep looking for her, she will always be targeted and she will always be on the run. A single tear streaked her cheek. What was she suppose to do? Frustration and fear built inside her. Where could she go? She didn't want to leave this place. She loved Pelican Town and all it's residents. Shane is here and Jas is here. I can't drag them with me to who knows where, especially Jas. She breathed hard, her thoughts array. Her face felt hot with tears. The letter provided her no answer this time. She was on her own. _There is one escape_ , a voice whispered in her ear. _A way out._ _You could be with James_. Zoe shook her head.

  
No, Jas and Shane need me. Jas can't lose anybody else. Zoey stood up shakily, and grabbed all the boxes and brought them downstairs. She moved the fluffy red carpet that graced her living room and opened a floor trap. The handle was but a hole that she used three fingers to pull up. She dumped the boxes in there and closed it shut, putting the carpet back. Hopefully, they won't find it. Then she opened the bottom drawer of her wardrobe, where a empty sheath lay. She picked it up and closed the drawer. Zoey grabbed her Galaxy Sword that was sitting by her night stand and slid it into it's sheath. With that, she placed it back on the nightstand. She was ready to leave anytime, but for now she needed to rest. Next morning, she will inform Shane so he can take care of the farm while she was gone. A plan formulated in her head. Shane will pretend to be the owner, they will look for her and won't find her then they leave and she can return. But.. then what? They will surely keep watch of this place now. If she returned, they will know. So.. she can't return. Another tear slid down her cheek. There is no other way. For the safety of the townsfolk she needs to leave and never come back. Zoey closed her eyes,tired. Sleep did not come for a long time, and when it did, it was anything but fruitful.

 

 


End file.
